


Poor Birdy

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Classics by a 6-Year-Old, To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An envisioning of what the six year old's version of To Kill a Mockingbird would sound like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Birdy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/gifts).



Atticus (that's a funny name! it sounds like he should be part of a house! Attic-us) waved a gun in the air (like a water gun?). He took aim at the mockingbird (is it a happy birdy? why would he want to hurt a happy birdy?! it's not an angry birdy!). It had done something to upset him (did it forget to make its nest in the morning before school?). And the birdy was afraid of water. So every time Attic-us aimed his water gun at the birdy, it flew to a different tree. Each tree was friendly to the birdy! Which is good, because we're supposed to make friends. Even if you're a tree or a bird. Attic-us really, _really_ likes made beds though. He keeps going after the birdy! Poor birdy! Attic-us is mean. The birdy didn't do anything wrong!

If the birdy gets tired, Attic-us will find it. And then it'll have to eat _all_ its veggies.

Poor birdy!! I don't like veggies either. They're icky.

Why does Attic-us hate the birdy? I don't know. But he wants it gone. And that's sad.


End file.
